Delicious
by Shosuro
Summary: People are finding out too late that they like Naruto. What can they do to pull him away from his relationship from Gaara?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and Gaara would be having a Naruto Sandwich if you know what I mean.

Signing Paper Work

"Gaa…ra!" Naruto whined. He was pushed over the Kazekage's desk. The back of his legs hit the edge of the desk while, a very impatient red head slid between open legs. Naruto bit back a moan as said red head was licking his way over his neck, teasing him by running sharp teeth over sensitive skin, not quite biting.

"What is it?"

"Someone might hear us," the blonde said as his jacket was roughly taken off. He felt soft hands run down his sides and again he was amazed at how the Kazekage could have such wonderfully soft hands.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" Naruto gasped as Gaara led an assault of kisses and licks down his chest.

"Let them hear us," was the only reply that came from between sucking one nipple to the other.

"But…."

"But what?" Gaara asked as he knelt down on the floor. It was the perfect position for Gaara to take off Naruto's pants. Not to mention the he could do other things while he was down there too.

Naruto looked down at his lover and his cheeks flushed red as he knew what was going to come, with Gaara on his knees. He always loses all train of thought when ever the red head got on his knee before him. It had to be a blessing from the gods that gave Gaara that much talent with his mouth and tongue. He watched at Gaara's tongue danced an erotic trail down the line of very light blonde hair, until he was stopped by his black cargo pants.

"But what, Naruto?" the Kazekage asked again as he was stopped by his lover's pants. He looked up to find that Naruto was mesmerized by his mouth and knew that it would take a moment for him to catch up to the question.

"Ahh…but that….that would be embarrassing," he whispered as finally his pants were unbuttoned and pulled down, off of his hips. He looked down to look into pissed off mint green eyes.

"Embarrassing? What would be embarrassing, Naruto?" Gaara hissed out as his temper was rising at the blonde's careless words.

"I meant…I mean ... that ……I didn't mean that I would be embarrassed of you. No, that is not what I meant," Naruto quickly stuttered out. It was one thing to piss off Gaara when they were just hanging around; it was another thing to piss him off when he is between your spread legs. "I meant to say that it would be embarrassing for them, your brother and sister and the rest of the Konoha ninja that came with me here, to hear us."

Naruto watched green eyes as they processed the information through, and saw a slight gleam of mischief before they returned to normal. It was so brief that Naruto wasn't so sure that it was even there at all. He let out a sigh of relief when his lover caressed his right inner thigh as he nodded his head in acceptance of his words.

Gaara lean forward on his knees to lick his way up the inner thigh of a tanned leg while hand found Naruto's cock and grasped it in a firm hold. He began to stroke it with hard and long strokes, completely feeling the hardness up and down. He heard Naruto's soft moans at his action and laughed on the inside because of it. He had a plan that would leave his lover satisfied and completely embarrass for the whole village.

With half lidded eyes Naruto looked down his body watched Gaara tease the held out of him. His pace was painfully slow, unlike a few minutes ago. It was never like this, usually after a while of not seeing each other their first sex session was all force and fast. Hot and hard. Full of pent up lust that had been on hold until they could see each other once again, but this time it was different. He guessed it could be the fact that he had pissed off his lover before anything real could happen or maybe Gaara was up to something. He really didn't think much of it or anything about it was all thought was lost to him again. It was the tongue again that did it for him.

"Gaaaaarrrrrrrraaaa," Naruto moaned as said Kazekage took a long lick from the base of his erection to the precum leaking head.

Naruto took this time to fall back on the desk on his elbows and fling his head back in pleasure. He closed his eyes to the pleasure that just make him twitch in all the right places. He resisted the urge to thrust his hips up. That would not be good as he had found out longtime ago that the Kazekage always wanted control. The only exceptions was when he was being VERY good and then and only then would the Kazekage would relinquish his control and let Naruto have his way.

Green eyes narrowed slightly when he felt that his lover was about the thrust up when not told to, but he was pleased to find that Naruto had stopped that instinct and controlled himself. _'That deserves an award.'_ Gaara thought as he gave Naruto his reward by taking him fully into his mouth. Sucking on him hard while his other hand fondled his balls.

"Ahhhhh…….." Naruto gasped and sat up quickly when suddenly he was deep throated in that wonderful mouth. He looked down and was caught breathless as he watched his lover work his mouth and tongue around him like licking and sucking on a popsicle stick.

He closed his eyes to the pleasure of watching his lover give him head. With his eyes closed he could feel Gaara's tongue expertly lap up and down the underside of this penis while the he deep throated the rest of him. He felt the tip of Gaara's tongue slip up and around the head sucking on that one part, as if he was going to suck his cum out like a straw. Naruto felt the being of his release form somewhere inside him. Pleasure spiked through his body from the tips of his toes to each and every blonde spike. It gathered where Gaara's lips and tongue met his hardness and sucked on him.

"Ahh...mmmngh...Gaa...I'm gonna..." With Naruto's words, Gaara gave him one last hard suck before he pushed himself off of Naruto.

"FUCK!" was the only thing that Naruto could get out before his mouth as taken up by Gaara's. Naruto was vagely aware that there were giggles that seemed to come from the other side of the Kazekage's door, but at that point he really didn't care.

His heart was pumping fast, he could hardly breathe before but now it was like he was going to pass out from being so close to release and not getting. He could still feel the ghost of Gaara's mouth on him but it wasn't enough for him to cum. He panted air into his lungs each time Gaara changed angles of their kiss. He moan in pain, want and need for Gaara each time Gaara would lean into Naruto and barely brush his aching cock. Finally, when Gaara felt that he had stolen enough of his air he pulled back to watch the saliva string from their tongues stretch out, it was a wet sight indeed.

"Damn it, Gaara! You're such a cock tease, ya know?" Naruto whined as his lover tasted the left jaw line, making him purr out like a cat.

"Yeah," Gaara huskily said into the blonde neck as he tasted there too. His voice dropping low and had a purr like quality to it because of the harsh abuse it took giving sweet pleasure to his lover.

"And you are wearing too much damn clothes," he said. He tugged on the Kazekage's uniform, too impatience to want to unbuckle all of his damn buckles. "Take them off!"

Gaara stepped back just enough for him to quickly unlatch all of his buckles and take off his clothes just like Naruto ordered him to, before the blonde could put his claws into it and shred them. His hands shifted through his pockets in search for his tube of lube that he always carried with him, nowadays. It was a lesson that Naruto and him had learned the hard way. Always carry with you a tube of lube. You never know when you are going to need it. After finding it he put it on the desk next to his lover and went to work taking off his pants. He heard Naruto moan when his own neglected erection came bobbing out for sapphire eyes to see. It made him smile when the blonde licked his canine like a cat as he reached out to grab him with two hands and stroke him hard.

He place his hands beside tanned thighs as he leaned forward, into the rough hands that where stoking it. He rested his forehead against his lover's and closed his eyes to passion filled sapphire eyes. He felt rough fingers slide the leaking precum up and down his cock and moaned slightly at being able to feel another person's touch.

He opened his eyes to find his lover smiling at him. There was something about the way Naruto smile with his canine shinning in the light that it made him damn sexy in that damn sexy Naruto kinda way. So he did the only thing that he could do in situations like that, he smiled back. He shifted his head to Naruto's right ear and licked it.

"How do you want to be taken?" Gaara hotly whispered into Naruto's ear. He watched and felt the shiver of anticipation flow over the body underneath him. "Do you want it like this? Legs wrapped around my back, finger nails leaving scratch marks up and down my back, while I fuck you over my paper work?"

Naruto closed his eyes to the over active imagination that was running wild from every heated word that Gaara whispered into his ear.

"Or do you want it bent over my desk, your dick rubbing against your stomach and papers, while I take you hard and fast. Until you sign your cum to every important document the we have here?" Gaara said as he took Naruto's lips into a small chaste kiss. "Because either way you'll be screaming your pleasure and my name for all of Suna to hear. And that my dear Naruto is a Promise."

Naruto gulped. Gaara was using the same phrase he did when we was determined to do something. Plus there was this determined look in his eyes that said that he was going to get what he wanted. But at this point he was beyond caring or being embarrassed. Right now he had devilishly good looking fully aroused Kazekage between his legs that was walking dirty to him. Not to mention that he was a hairs breath away from a mind blowing orgasm when his lover decided to stop just to tease him. All he wanted right now was for the Kazekage fuck him like crazy until they both came together.

"Like this. I want you between my legs," Naruto whispered into Gaara's kiss reddened lips. "Gaara..."

"Done."

Gaara reached for the lube and pushed his lover back against the desk. He lifted Naruto legs so that he was spread for his eyes and opened the tube. He spread a large amount over his fingers rubbing them together to warm them up. With one hand he spread Naruto's cheeks and with the other he lightly trace the puckered hole.

Naruto twitched from the light touch and his hips involuntarily thrust up towards those fingers. He hissed out in pain when he felt Gaara's nails bite into the flesh of his cheek. It was his punishment for thrusting his ass into the his fingers. But instead of punishing him he was just turned on more.

"Gaara..."

"Yes?"

"Please...do something...ahhh anything..."

"Like what?"

"Stop teasing me, damn it!"

"Why?"

"Damn it to hell, Gaara! Just fucking fuck me already!"

"Impatient," Gaara said as his two fingers thrusted into his lover's ass. He was met with little restriction. Naruto was always tight due to his stupidly fast recovery time, unless he was prepared before hand. Gaara smiled lightly as he pushed inside his lover making him hiss out his name.

"Did you prepare for me Naruto?" Gaara leaned down to take a pink nipple in his mouth. "Did you slide your toy that I bought for inside your tight ass?"

"Nnngghh...aahh.."

"Or did you finger fuck yourself until you were loose enough?"

"AAHHH!!! Yes!...ahhh...there...ahhh fuck," Naruto's hot spot was hit.

"Answer me, Naruto!"

"Ahhh...I ...ummm...ahhhh I used...the toy...ahhhh..fuck...mmmm...and I...uhmmm...asked Kyuubi to not...ahhhh... yeah...fuck...yeah...Gaa...raa..." Naruto gasped out as he was stretched and his prostate was hit over and over by talented fingers.

"Asked Kyuubi what, Naruto?" he asked as he lightly bit down on a nipple.

"sssss...ahhhh...damn...umm...I...ahh asked him not to heal me," Naruto hissed out quickly as Gaara stuffed a third finger inside him. "Then I left it in ...ahhh yeah...more...fuck yeah...I..uh..left it in the whole way here."

Gaara's dick twitched as his lovers words. It harden painfully with the knowledge that Naruto had traveled the whole way here with a dildo in his ass just so that he could be ready for him. So with that knowledge he quickly took out his fingers, and he quickly thrust himself into Naruto before he could complain.

Naruto held in a breath of air at being pushed into violently without a word from his lover. Then his red headed lover began his rough and fast pace with a low growl. Naruto moaned out his breath the second time Gaara thrust into him. He grabbed on to anything and everything that could make him from moving across the desk. His hands grabbed the edge of the desk by his wide spread thighs, it was enough of a leverage for him that he didn't go flying across the desk with each of the Kazekage's hard thrusts.

The Kazekage couldn't get enough of his lover. Each time he sank deeply into him it wasn't far enough. Each time he pushed into his lover it wasn't hard enough. Each time he made Naruto scream and moan it wasn't loud enough for the Kazekage. He needed more. He had to have more, so he pushed himself for more.

With one hand he grasped the back of Naruto's back, pushing it towards him, forcing Naruto to bow his chest towards him. He bent down to take a pert nipple into his hot mouth. He sucked on it hard knowing that it would spike his lover's arousal.

Naruto gasped and threw his head back. He moaned his lover's name out with each thrust that he was given. He closed his eyes to the pleasure that was wracking his body. He felt Gaara's teeth sneenk into the juncture of his neck, one of Naruto's weak points and bucked up into Gaara's cock. He couldn't control it any more, he was in a passion frenzy and he couldn't stop himself.

Gaara knew it would be like this when he bit down on Naruto. His lover always lost control when ever he would bite at that one spot, but that was okay for Gaara at this moment. Because at this moment he needed more, he wanted more and he needed a very passion frenzy Naruto to lose control to give it to him.

He watched as his lover bucked up against him, thrusting in time with his already harsh pace. He watched as Naruto hands left the edge of the desk, only to find the expansion of his back to scratch apon. He felt ever finger nail bite into his back, leaving long red angry lines up and down his back and it only fueled his lust more. Gaara leaned down to capture Naruto's lower lip and sucked on it harshly. This make Naruto's head to snap up and his eyes flew opened. Gaara took this opportunity to pull Naruto's legs up and over his shoulders, forcing him into a tight and unbelievable position. In this position he was able to thrust deeply side Naruto hitting hot pot.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed out as shocks of pleasure flew through him.

Gaara bent even lower, maintaining his fast and hard pace within Naruto. He leaned down and whispered into his blonde lover's ear, "Scream for me, Naruto."

At Gaara's command Naruto let go.

"Gaara!!" he screamed out on the top of his lungs, cumming at the same time. Hot, milky white streams of cum streamed out from between the both of them. His cock spasmed against rock hard pale abs, and Naruto stopped breathing for a second or two as he orgasmed.

Gaara lefted up just in time to watch his lover cum for him. He watched as he closed his eyes and took a big breath before screaming out his name. He felt the walls around his cock tighten painfully wonderfully good and he rode Naruto's orgasm out, pumping in in time with each pulse and tremor that wracked Naruto's body. It was a very hard thing to do, controlling ones self enough that he can watch and feel their lover cum for them and ride through their orgasm.

When he saw that Naruto had stopped breathing for a second he lean down and breathed precious air into the lungs of his lover. With air in his system, Naruto finally was coming down from his pleasure high to noticed that his red head was still hard and was presently still pumping into him like nothing happened.

"Gaara?"

"Hhmm?"

"Whaa...why?"

"I wanted to see you cum," Gaara said as he thrusted into him hard. He felt the retreating cock between them twitch at the hard thrust. His hand reached between them and wrapped itself around the semi-hard length. He stoked it in time with his thrust until it was just as hard as before. "Now, I want you to cum with me."

Gaara picked up his pace, thrusting in fast and hard, all the while pumping Naruto's cock with the same speed. Naruto on the other hand was still coming off of his first mind blowing orgasm when Gaara started up with this one, was still a bit dazed. But he didn't mind it one bit. His hands reached up into red hair and pulled Gaara into a deep kiss. He felt the pleasure pooling at the base of his dick once more and knew that he was going to cum again soon...

"Ahh...Gaara...I'm..."

"Naruto!" Gaara growled out in a low deep growl as he felt Naruto's orgasm for a second time and he let go to. He thrusted deeply, his cum spraying into his lover and hitting his hot spot time, after time earning him Naruto's scream of completion once again. It was a lovely sound.

After Gaara finished he slumped forward. His forehead leaned up against Naruto's as he let the pleasure flow over him in waves. He felt cool hands run through his hair and push his hair out of his eyes, revealing his "love" tattoo. With eyes still closed and him sill connected with Naruto he felt warm lips softly kiss the tattoo. Gaara slowly opened his eyes, his green eyes were warm and full of an emotion that Gaara wasn't too familiar with. He looked up and found himself drowning in deep sapphire blue eyes that were filled with the same emotion that he felt within himself. Gaara took that moment and genuinely smiled at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened with smile that he was given. It was a smile that he was given on rare occasions and it made his heart skip a beat. He himself couldn't hold back the goofy grin that spread across his lips and he wrapped his arms around his tired lover.

At that moment there was a loud knock at the door, ruining the whole moment for the couple.

"WHAT!" Gaara yelled out. '_Someone was going to get hurt for ruining this moment'_, Gaara thought to himself.

"Ahh, Kazekage-sama, we have the rest of the Konoha ninja here awaiting to see you..." someone yelled out through the door.

Gaara sighed as he knew that their moment together was going to be short lived because of the people waiting outside of that door. He really didn't want to leave the warm confines of his lover, nor his arms. He looked down at Naruto and saw the blush form on his tanned cheeks and smiled to himself. He did just take him on his desk and in the most delicious way. Having a meeting just after that would be just fine. He would be just fine because every time he would look down on his desk he would be filled with the images of Naruto sprawled out underneath him panting and moaning out his name.

He pulled out of Naruto and watched as his seed spilled out right after him. It filled him with male pride to know that he had filled him to the brim with his lust. He reached over and found a box of tissues and made use of them. He took out a few to clean himself up and handed the box to Naruto to do the same. They cleaned themselves up in silence and found their clothes in the process. When they were dressed and cleaned they took a look back to the desk and found it a mess. There were scrolls every where. They took that time to rearrange the desk around so that it was passable and didn't just looked like it was fucked apon. There were some scrolls that were so messy with their sweat, cum and everything else that they had to throw away completely. All the while this was done in silence.

When everything was in order, Gaara looked at his lover in answer for a question and Naruto just nodded his answer. With a quick kiss Gaara called out for the rest of the Konoha ninja to enter.

The first to lead the way was a tall young man, with long dark hair and pearly white eyes, who he knew to be Neji. He walked in with a deep blush covering his high cheek bones. He was followed by a pink haired girl that was Naruto's teammate, Sakura. She walked in with a big smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. Lastly was a tall jounin with spiky silver hair, Kakashi. He strolled in lazyly and his eye was gleaming with hidden mischief.

"Ahh, that was some interesting music you have here Kazekage-sama," Kakashi just said as he stood in front of the desk that had just been fucked on.

Gaara did not respond to the remark except to smirk in that knowing way. While Naruto blushed and figetted were he stood right next to the Kazekage.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura hissed out. She couldn't believe that her old teacher was saying something about the obvious hot sex session the two just had.

Not like they where trying to hide it. Hell, when they all arrived up here to meet with the Kazekage, they were just talking amongst their selfs when Gaara just walked up to Naruto and grabbed his hand. Without a word he dragged him away from the group and went into the Kazekage's office. Both Sakura and Kakashi knew about the relationship that was going on behind the closed office doors, so that didn't surprise them. The only one out of the loop was Neji, who didn't take to kindly when his friend was taken away from him in the middle of his conversation with him. He was going to bang down the door when a strong hand held him back. He looked back and found Sakura was holding him back.

'Don't. They are old friends. Just leave them be for now. The Kazekage will call on us when he is ready to recive us. Plus I don't think that the Anbu here would let you in without starting a war with the us,' Sakura said as she let go of his shoulder.

It was after a few minutes of silence that they first heard something from the other side of the door. It was a moan and it sounded that it came from Naruto.

"Kazekage-sama, we have come here on the orders of the Hokage. You have sent word that there is information about the Akatsuki," Neji's voice was clear and firm despite his blush across his cheeks.

"Yes," Gaara said as he held out his hand for a hidden Anbu to poof out of nowhere to hand him a scroll.

Just let me know what you think of my story. I am currently writing the second chapter.

smile


End file.
